Duck v Run (Comic)
This article is about the comic Duck v Run. For the galaxy, see Duck v Run Rematch Galaxy. Duck v Run is a comic by JessePajamas that tells the events of Run the Hedgehog and Duck the Duck battling in the Duck v Run Rematch Galaxy. It ends with neither fighter being the winner. History Duck managed to track down Run's location to an uninhabited planet in the Duck v Run Rematch Galaxy (official name unspecified) and challenged him to a fight in order to exact his vengeance. In Duck's first attack, he jumped high enough to clear the atmosphere and traveled to the moon orbiting the planet. Using his Soul Edge, he struck the moon and sent it hurling down towards the planet Run was on. After colliding, both the moon and planet were obliterated, leaving Duck the supposed winner until Run emerged unscathed. Run then backhanded Duck across the solar system, sending him colliding with several planets hard enough to destroy them one by one until Duck was sent into the star of the solar system. It exploded from the impact, leaving Run believing himself the victor until Duck emerged unscathed, claiming he had ducked and therefore survived. The two bicker slightly and Duck reveals he has a set of Chaos Emeralds and uses them to transform into a Super Form. The two use their weapons to fight, destroying several solar systems in the process, and made their way to the center of the entire galaxy. Run took out a rocket launcher and fired at Duck, but missed due to Duck ducking. The rocket collided with a black hole, sending it into overdrive and causing it to begin sucking in the entire galaxy. Run, due to making you run, was able to survive the gravitational pull of the black hole, as was Duck as long as he was ducking. Growing annoyed, Run decided to push Duck into the black hole, but phased through him as the duck was Ducking, and Run ended up falling into it. The galaxy finished imploding in on itself, leaving only Duck floating in empty space where he assumed himself the victor. Ice began to form and grow from the black hole, and after examining it, Duck saw Run in the center of it, realizing Run had stopped by black hole by freezing it. Run then shattered the ice and returned, joining Duck in the empty void. Frustrated, the two began to bicker with each other until Prisonic the Hedgehog arrived and placed them under arrest. Characters * Run the Hedgehog - An apathetic hedgehog on a journey to find Dr Eggfreeze and love. * Duck the Duck - A duck on a mission to get revenge on Run for destroying his home galaxy and stop him from destroying more innocent life. * Prisonic the Hedgehog - The warden of Prison Galaxy that arrives to arrest both Run and Duck after their battle. Trivia * This comic is a sequel to Duck vs Run which came out 3 years prior. It too ended in a draw between both characters. Category:Comics